Trouble Will Find Me
by MarinasDiamond
Summary: Dr. Lizzy Parker was only in New York for a short visit - unfortunately the day Loki decided to open a portal through space. When she meets the living legend Captain America, the young woman has no idea what she is in for. Steve Rogers x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Lizzy_

When it all started, Lizzy had been drinking coffee with her friend Caroline. The blonde woman had under-eye circles and pale skin, the results of almost no sleep. For an hour, Caroline had tried to explain why everyone should leave town as soon as possible, relying on a very wierd phone-call from her best friend, Serena Jones.

-„She didn't have time to explain, she just said I should trust her." Caroline repeated what she had already said more than once.

-„Caroline, I understand you're worried, but I don't see what danger could possibly threaten us. We'll find Serena and then she'll tell you she was drunk or something."

Caroline sighed. „I thought you'd believe me, Lizzy. But no one does appearantly" She buried her head in her hands, her long blond strands of hair falling down over them. Lizzy knew Caroline too well, and now the traces of slight hysteria and her vivid fantasy were showing off. It was just a matter of time until things would get cleared. She bit her lip, trying to think about what to say next. Suddenly, Caroline grabbed her purse and stood up. „Call me if you finally choose to trust me." She hissed, being good-old-Caroline again. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked out the Starbucks. Lizzy followed her, not wanting for Caroline to be mad at her. „Caroline, I'm sorry, but it just sounds so..." Lizzy Parker was a doctor, and for those it was non-typical to believe in ominous phone calls just without asking questions. Caroline stopped on front of the door, staring at something above them. „What the ..." Caroline started and Lizzy looked too. Her mouth dropped. This was impossible.

_Caroline_

A big, black hole extended above the Stark-tower and something was coming out of it. Caroline almost forgot to breathe, she only stared in shock. Those things started to come closer. She wasn't the only one staring at them in the streets, and Lizzy stood next to her, her reaction mirroring Caroline's. „Are this... Aliens?" Lizzy asked and Caroline couldn't even answer.

-„Do you think this could be what Serena meant?" Lizzy's voice was shaking.

-„Maybe. I'm not sure if I want to know how she got involved..."

The things were riding some sort of scooters and they were at least a few hundreds. Slowly, Caroline began to wake from the shock, her body started moving again. Her heart bumped loudly in her chest and survival instinct took over.

-„Lizzy, we have to run. Run. RUN!" she screamed and as soon as she started moving, a loud explosion hit the street in front of them. Now Caroline wasn't the only one screaming anymore, people started running in all directions. Lizzy grabbed Caroline's wrist and pulled her behind her. Both woman run, Lizzy leading them away from Stark Tower. Caroline couldn't even think, all she perceived was the steps she was taking, her heartbeat, her quick going breath and the hear around her. All she did was following Lizzy, but after a short while, her legs started to shake. She couldn't think, she coudln't breath, and her vision began to blacken. Lizzy stood in front of her, screaming „CAROLINE!" as a loud explosion imposed everything else. Caroline faded.

* * *

_Hi guys :)  
So this is the first chapter of my Captain-America-Fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it! :)  
Lots of Love & Liebe Grüße! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Lizzy_

„Care. Care. Come on. Wake up." The young woman shook the other one gently. Caroline had been hit by a car thrown away by the explosion and now she was stuck under it with her legs, unconcious. Lizzy had been far away enough to not get hit by the debris. She pushed a few strands of hair away from her face, a gesture she did when she was nervous. And as a sergeon, she wasn't nervous that often. Lizzy laid two fingers on Carolines throat. She sighed of relief – Caroline was alive. But there was no way Lizzy could move the car away, and right now there were no people strong enough around to help her.

After a few minutes which seemed to last an eternity of helplessness and fear, a young man close to her age showed up beside her. Lizzy shrieked, her nerves were stretched to breaking point.

-„Hey, wait, let's try to move the car together. I'm Taylor by the way." He said, smiling a reconforting smile, which made Lizzy notice his brown eyes, warm as melted chocolate. He looked like someone she could trust. „Thanks." She replied.

Taylor wore black combat clothes like a soldier and carried a gun which he put in his belt. Then he leaned against the car, trying to push it away. He groaned as he failed to move it. Even with her helping (she had to admit she wasn't a great help) the car only moved slightly. The guy cursed, but tryed again. It was then Lizzy noticed Caroline had opened her eyes, first flattery, then wide open. Then she screamed.

_Steve_

The woman's voice screamed again, and Steve reached a reversed car.

Taylor Jones tried desperately to push it away from someone with the help of a small dark haired woman. She screamed as Chitauri neared.

With a stroke of his shield, Steve hurled them away. Lifting the car was easy for him, and Taylor pulled another young woman out of it. She was covered in dirt, and her leg was obviously hurt. Long, blonde hair sticked to her head, and her eyes were widened in shock. The dark-haired woman kneeled beside her. She plugged out her belt and wrapped it tightly round the blonde's leg. The latter cried out in pain.

„Taylor?" she suddenly gasped. „Caroline? Why aren't you gone?" She weeped. „Ian didn't believe me, Haley wanted to stay here and Mum and Dad they didn't..." Taylor sighed. Caroline Miller was one of his and Serena's friends, but he didn't know the other woman.

„Help us, please I'm a doctor, but there's nothing I can do for her here." The other one asked. Steve noticed her eyes being of a unusual stormy grey. She stood up, and Steve watched amazed how she picked up a Chitauri-weapon one of them had dropped. „What's your name, Miss?" he asked. „ Dr. Lizzy Parker. Now where do we have to go?" she said with determination.

„It's okay, Care, We're going to get you out of here." Liz comforted Caroline, then looked up to Steve with bright blue eyes. „There's a laceration on her leg, it's not lifethreatening but she needs a hospital as soon as possible."

Steve picked Caroline up carefully. „There are a few policemen down the road, they're leading the people out of here. Tell them to go find your friends. The wound at her leg was bleading heavily, and Steve hoped he would be quick enough.

* * *

_Thank you Lolipops101 for your review! :)  
You may be a bit confused about Taylor and Serena, but don't worry, it all gets explained in later chapters!  
I wrote a LokixOC Fanfiction and some people suggested I should write a sort of spin-off with Captain America. You don't have to read the other one to understand "Trouble Will Find Me", I wrote them so that they can be read separately ;)_

_Liebe Grüße, xoxo! :)_

(I'm sorry for possible language and grammar mistakes! The spell check doesn't work and english is not my native language! :D Thanks for understanding) 


	3. Chapter 3

_Lizzy_

Lizzy didn't believe it at first. But it was so obvious. _Captain America_ in person was coming to help them. Taylor seemed to be familiar with him, and Lizzy was surprised too as Caroline seemed to know Taylor.

Dr. Lizzy Parker wasn't from New York, she was only visiting her aunt Audrey. Lizzy lived with her family in a small town in Virginia, and the first person she bumped into was the always cheerful, always talking Caroline Miller. They had been on high-scool together, and when Caroline recognized her, Lizzy had to endure lots of hugs and questions. But after a while Lizzy noticed Caroline wasn't quite the same. Something was wrong with her, and for the sake of many years of high-school, Lizzy had invited the girl for a coffee in Starbucks. Never Lizzy could have imagine how the day would end, especially not the talk with Caroline.

Caroline began with a wierd story about a friend of hers, a woman named Serena Jones. Apparently, Serena had been missing for a few days before Caroline had received a phone call from her.

„What excactly did she say?" Lizzy asked for the third time.

-„I told you, Liz." Caroline was desperate, but Lizzy was too rational to give in for some horror stories.

_„She didn't have time to explain, she just said I should trust her."_

Lizzy sighed. She should have trusted Caroline Miller a little more, because this Serena girl was right. The chaos hitting New York was indescribable, and unluckily, Lizzy was in the middle of it.

Captain America. Lizzy was extremely abashed of the fact that the legend stood before her, young, alive, and _handsome –_ Lizzy had to oppress staring at his chest.

And within a second, she was Dr. Parker again, acting quick and without hesitation.

_Steve_

Steve had brought Caroline to a waiting truck full of civilians. Lizzy had followed him with the Chitauri-gun, which looked far to big for a small woman like her. A police officer took Caroline and nodded towards Lizzy. „Come on, girl, hop on. You'll be okay." The woman's expression hardened.

-„I'm fine, tell me where I can help." Doubting, the officer turned to Steve.

-„Captain?"

-„Miss Parker – Doctor Parker – can certainly help with the wounded. Is there a hospital near? Let her there with a few man and grab everything she could might need."

With a loud crash, a dozen Chitauri jumped from their scooter and landed around the group of policemen, the truck, Lizzy Parker, Taylor and Steve. She lifted the gun, and Steve prepared himself to protect them.

Suddenly, the creature in front of him blinked. Then it collapsed on the ground, making strange noises and bending. As if it was in pain. Steve couldn't see the reason, but all the Chitauri in his sight suffered from the same cause.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lizzy_

Her hands trembled, but she held the weapon in her hands, ready to fight. She watched Captain Rogers, and his blue eyes didn't show any sign of fear. Suddenly, the Chitauri's were no danger anymore – they were all on the ground, bending over some invisible torture.

Even though they were suddenly harmless, Lizzy's body reacted with even more panic than before. As if he had felt her fear, Rogers turned to her.

-„Dr. Parker. I think I know the reason for this and you're safe now." He explained, his voice steady and comforting. apparently, he was used talking to hysteric girls like her.

-„I'm okay." She replied, forcing herself to calm down. The young brown-haired man, Taylor smiled at her as if he hadn't watch the same, terrifying thing.

-„Don't worry, Steve will protect you."

Had he just – blinked? What was wrong with him? He seemed to smile about a joke only he knew.

-„I'll go with the truck. Captain, you can help Dr. Parker here to get some medical treatment. I'll pass to Steve where Caroline and the others are kept and then you can join us."

Steve Rogers didn't seem to get the joke as well, and nodded with a serious face. „Okay. Thank you, Taylor."

Taylor reassembled the also very shocked policemen, and Lizzy watched as the truck drove away.

She cleared her throat. „I guess ... thank you, Captain Rogers." She muttered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He looked like a hero straight out of the comic, with big muscles, sandy blond hair, and stunning blue eyes. His black and red suit was fitting and showy and next to him, Lizzy looked out of place. She was dirty, covered with blood and bruises, wearing her normal everyday clothes.

-„You're welcome, Dr. Parker. I admire your courage. Let's go." He answered, his eyes not leaving hers. He pointed towards the street down below. Lizzy and Captain Rogers walked with a quick pace, and Lizzy had to gather herself before finally asking

-„Now, what was it which caused the Aliens to suffer?" Well she couldn't be that courageous if asking a simple question took so much effort, Lizzy scolded herself.

-„Not what, who. It's very complicated, Dr. Parker, but a friend of mine has very ... uh ... unusual abilities. I think she used it against them."

He looked unsure of what to say, as if one wrong word to her could cause any damage. Or as if someone had forbidden him to talk about it. Lizzy decided to not push any further, although it seemed curious he was friends with a person who could torture all Alien-things at the same time.

There was actually very much things she was curious about, so many open questions and she was for a hundred percent sure the public would hear almost no answers.

„Here we are." She said as they arrived in front of the hospital. The sight of it was scary, the people had been evacuated and now it was empty and covered with ruins.

-„I have to go the others, Miss."

-„I guess I'll be fine from now on. Thank you, Captain." Lizzy repeated. He looked so guilty of leaving her, although she was really out of danger and she understood he had more important things to do than escorting her through an empty hospital. „Alright, Captain." She nodded, then entered the building. And as she turned around, she had the feeling of already missing those blue, kind eyes.

* * *

_Thank you Lollipops101 for reviewing :) I promise to upload more often, I hadn't much time the last weeks -.- _

_Liebe Grüße & lots of love_


End file.
